1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to beverage containers and more particularly to beverage containers that include a selectively openable panel that provides access to an internal compartment to facilitate easy cleaning of the containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage containers come in numerous shapes and sizes. Many beverage containers include a body portion having a hollow interior volume, a neck portion coupled to the body portion that is substantially narrower than the body portion, and a mouth or opening coupled to a top portion of the neck portion that is operative to permit passage of liquid between the interior of the body portion and the external environment. For many beverage containers, washing the interior of the body portion after use may be a difficult task since the relatively small opening and neck portion of the container may severely limit access to the interior portion of the container.